A New Beginning
by DaniMRose
Summary: Hermione was going back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, try to have a stable relationship with Ron Weasley, and live the life she's planned out since she was younger, but what if fate doesn't want that to happen?


**A New Beginning**

"Ron, I'm sick of this!" I said while dashing out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Tear streamed down my face as I ran, but suddenly a body in front of me halted me.

"What's the matter Granger, did Weasel-bee dump you?" the voice of the blurred figured asked mockingly as I tried to clean myself up.

"Oh piss off Malfoy..." I countered quietly and quickly, "I don't need your nitty comments tonight."

I glared up at Malfoy, whose grey eyes were gleaming and lips were curled up into his regular cocky smirk, and pushed past him into the empty hallways of Hogwarts in search for a place to be alone. It took a while, but I managed to find the Astronomy Tower empty. There, I sat down on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin upon my knees and closing my eyes in search of peace in my mind.

Minutes passed as I calmed myself. Yet, before I knew it, a troubling thought came to mind. I had just broken up with Ronald Weasley. I mean, I kind of expected it with the way we had been arguing the past few weeks, but I hadn't planned on making it so public and so sudden. Then I heard footsteps coming up. I instinctively jumped up and took out my wand, awaiting an attack.

"Still jumpy, even after the war I see..." I heard the voice coming closer.

It took me a second, but I managed to recognize the person. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. As soon as I realized this, I gripped my wand tightly and pointed it at the person emerging from the shadows.

"What do you want Malfoy? Have you come to bother me? Because as I've told you before I am not in the mood for your petty comments."

I waited for a comeback, but nothing came. There was nothing but the silence of the night as our gazes met and I found myself hypnotized by Malfoy's glimmering eyes.

" You know, just because I was a total git before doesn't mean I haven't changed." My eyes fell into a glare as soon as he said that. It was true, there had been rumors that after the war Draco Malfoy had changed for the better, but I just couldn't believe it.

"Then explain the rude remark in the hallway Malfoy," I said with a bit of bitterness in my tone.

"I was only acting like that because I was in front of all of the other Slytherins, who still expect me to act the way I used to," Malfoy explained calmly, then came closer to me, perched himself on the rail of the tower, and looked toward the sky.

While he did this I snuck a few glances at him. He seemed peculiar... Unlike the Draco Malfoy I had grown up with my first six years at Hogwarts. He seemed venerable and honest for once. However, I could not allow myself to get used to such a drastic change. That was when I decided to speak; yet Malfoy beat me to it.

"It's quite a lovely night, isn't it Granger?" he spoke and looked at me, arching one of his eyebrows as he waited for my response.

" I guess it is..." I replied, sighing in defeat.

I saw Malfoy's lips curve into a smirk. He was up to something. If only I could've been able to read his thoughts, maybe what he was doing wouldn't have bewitched me so much.

I shook my head rapidly trying to get rid of a blush I felt creeping up onto my cheeks. What was the matter with me? Malfoy's charms and good looks weren't supposed to work on me, Hermione Granger.

That was when I decided to quickly stand up and head back to the Gryffindor Tower. However, before I could get away from the Astronomy Tower, Malfoy grabbed my arm and turned me toward him.

"Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing? "He asked, slightly shocked from my impulse.

" I'm sorry Malfoy, but I can't ever consider being seen near you.." I murmured.

" Yeah, and nobody comes to this bloody Astronomy Tower, now tell me why the hell you're randomly jumping and running away from me," Malfoy asked letting a hint of frustration escape from his voice.

"It's none of your bloody business Malfoy!" I shouted, "Besides, since when does it matter to you what I, of all people, do?"

As soon as I finished yelling at Malfoy I pulled away from him and ran. I realized I was not ready to confront him nor was I ready to confront the way my feelings were changing for him.

It had been weeks since that strange evening in the Astronomy Tower and I had done all in my power to avoid Malfoy. The only problem with that was that it wasn't getting any thoughts I had of him out of my mind.

However, the most troubling thought was that I had fallen for him. I just couldn't bring myself to accept that something like that could ever happen. Maybe I had gone bonkers, or maybe this was all due to the recent break-up with Ron. By then it had finally come to my realization that we were in Potions Class and that Professor Slugghorn had been calling my name for the past five minutes.

" Miss Granger?" I looked up to see the professor in front of my brewing station glaring down at me.

" I'm sorry professor!" I exclaimed and blushed as I heard snickers come from all around me.

" It's quite alright Miss Granger, but next time please remember to pay attention in class," Professor Slugghorn said with a sigh, " now, Mr. Malfoy do you have the answer for us?"

As soon as I heard that name the hairs on the back of my neck crawled and I began to feel nervous. I immediately looked down at my book, pretending to be indulged in every set of instructions that was inside of it.

As soon as class ended, I dashed out of the classroom only to be halted by Harry, who seemed concerned and worried.

"Mione are you alright? I heard about what happened between you and Ron last night and I was seeing if you were ok considering how spaced out you were in class today..." Harry explained anxiously.

I didn't say anything at first; rather I contemplated my relationship with Harry. He was always like a brother to me, a protective family figure that helped through even the toughest of times. I smiled softly at Harry and told him that I would be fine and told him to stop worrying about me so much before running off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Once in the tower I sat down in the Common Room and let my body slump on the sofa. What the matter was wrong with me? Me, Hermione Granger, have feelings for the Draco Malfoy? I shook my head instantly at the idea. It was impossible for me to like anyone of such demeaning character, even if he was different now that didn't change what he did in the past.

Suddenly, I heard a giggle come from the stairs and whisper following as someone came down to the Common Room. Curiously, I turned around to see who it was and then realized how much I wish I hadn't turned to see. Ron was walking into the Common Room with Lavender Brown clinging to his arm flirtatiously. Suddenly, I saw Ron's eyes darken as he noticed me looking. I quickly stood up and began to head towards the door in order to avoid the giant ache that was racing through me as I saw Ron with Lavender snogging in the middle of the Common Room before I left.

It did not take me long to realize that I had ended up in the Astronomy Tower again, with tears welling up in my eyes. I just didn't understand how someone I trusted and cared for could be so misleading. I looked at view and grimaced. I could still remember being with Ron. The memories were a blur at the beginning, but as time passed our life together seemed to become like more of a forced routine rather than an actual relationship.

"You must really enjoy coming up here because it seems that every time I come to clear my head I find you here," A voice said from behind me.

"You make it sound like you've found me up here on more than one occasion," I reply turning around to see Malfoy staring at me.

"Well, this is the second time I see you up here is it not?" A smirk rises on Malfoy's face as he questions me.

"You well know what I meant Malfoy," I reply blushing a little as he draws closer to me.

A chuckle escapes from Malfoy's lips as he places himself next to me and looks out at the view, "Quite gorgeous isn't it?"

I nod quietly sneaking at Malfoy then break the silence by questioning him, "So why are you up here thinking?"

"Well you see sometimes I just need a break from my life... You know what I mean?"

I smile and stare into his beautiful silver eyes. It had been a while since I had smiled sincerely like this and, quite frankly, I enjoyed it. Then, out of nowhere Malfoy kissed me. Normally I would have pulled away quickly, but this kiss had captivated me and I wrapped my arms around Malfoy's neck and deepened the kiss.

As soon as the kiss was broken, I took a step back and tried to analyze the situation that had just unraveled in front of my. Had I really just kissed Draco Malfoy? What in Merlin's name was going on inside of my head? I quickly cupped my face in my hands and started muttering random things to myself. Then, I felt Malfoy grab my hands and move them away from my face. I tried to look away, but somehow my eyes always found their way back to his.

"You know, you can't avoid what's happening between us now that we just kissed," Malfoy stated in calm soothing tone.

"It's just that I can't believe it... I feel like I've gone bonkers because this is illogical in every possible way..." I reply a little bit unsure of myself.

"Well... I guess starting today you're going to have to start stop thinking so logically and let things happen," Malfoy smirked.

"I guess I could give it a try... But, just so you know, it will take some time before I get used to what's happening between us," I state resigning to Malfoy's... Or rather Draco's statement.

"I figured as much, but I think I'll be okay with that," Draco said leaning closer to me.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. Just in that moment, that perfect moment, I realized that this was going to be a new beginning. Not only that, but it was going to be my new beginning towards happiness, and I couldn't wait to see the good things that came from it.


End file.
